


Click

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles is Marcel, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Harry, Oral Sex, Pining, Roommates, Smut, Student Harry, Student Louis, based on me living in a dorm room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: When Louis got assigned a roommate, he wasn’t exactly thrilled, but as far as roommates go Marcel was a pretty good one. That was until Marcel started clicking a counter everywhere he went...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 68
Kudos: 485
Collections: Week Sixty





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marcel fic, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm always looking for something to write that I haven't written before!
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) and [Nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld) for betaing this on such short notice! And a huge thanks to [Tabby](https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful manip you made me of Marcel! It was perfect for the fic!
> 
> My prompt for this fic was: #97. The blissful absentmindedness of dragging your feet as you walk.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge using the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names for our prompts. To read the other fics written in this challenge, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works). You can find more information on the challenge [here](https://1000feelingsfics.tumblr.com/) and to reblog the masterpost on tumblr, you can click [here](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

FRIDAY

  
  


_Click_.

Louis stirred beneath his blankets. He was having a really amazing recurring dream. A faceless man with strong, lean muscles and tattoos on his chest carried him to a canopied bed and then— _click_.

Where was the clicking noise coming from? The man began to fade from view as Louis’ eyes fluttered open. Instead of his dream man, there sat his roommate at his desk, already studying at this ungodly hour.

 _Click_.

And he was also somehow making that fucking clicking sound that just woke him up from the best action he’d gotten in weeks even if it was just in a dream. He pulled his pillow over his head and rolled over, but there was no getting back to his dream man now.

With a sigh, he sat up in bed, bleary eyed and slightly resentful. Marcel must have heard him because he turned from the desk to look at him. 

“Good morning, Louis.”

Louis tried to say something in reply, but it came out more like a grunt. He ran a hand through his hair as he climbed down backwards from his lofted bed, hearing the sound of whatever Marcel was clicking as he did so.

He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head and then rubbed his eyes. When they refocused on Marcel, he found he was looking directly into those large green eyes behind Marcel’s ever present glasses. Another _click_ and Marcel turned back to his laptop quickly, his neck a bit flushed for some reason.

As he stripped off his boxers and pulled on clean ones, he frowned a bit at not being able to sleep nude. One of the objections he’d had to having a roommate and why he’d applied for a single. 

Not that Marcel was so bad for a freshman. At least Marcel wasn’t like half the other guys on this floor of their dorm who played video games all day and drank all night. Still, he would have preferred some privacy now that he was a sophomore and familiar with everything. Should have got that apartment with Niall, but he hadn’t been willing to get a part time job to pay for it. 

He pulled on sweatpants and an old Oasis t-shirt and decided against doing his hair and just pulled on a knitted hat instead. 

“You coming down for breakfast?”

Marcel turned to look at him again. _Click_. “Oh—um—thanks for inviting me. I ate already though? But um—yeah—”

Louis nodded and wondered if Marcel was ever going to be more casual than this. They’d already lived together for a few months. “Okay.”

As he opened the door, he saw the small slip of paper that had been slid underneath it advertising a pizza special at Gumby’s. He bent over to pick it up and heard yet another _click_ as he walked out of their dorm room. 

  
  


When Louis returned to his dorm late that afternoon, it was to find it blessedly empty. After a quick look around the room, he noticed the carefully laid out clothing on Marcel’s bed. Louis snorted at the pair of tan slacks, a ubiquitous button down white shirt, and a sweater vest. His roommate was really quite quirky in his style of dressing. In any case, he must be in the showers down the hall. 

Louis flipped on the television to catch any pre-game Cubs talk before he took his own shower and headed over to Niall’s to watch the game. He was just standing up to grab his towel and body wash when Marcel opened the door with a squeak of surprise.

Marcel clutched a fluffy bathrobe to his chest. Louis was fairly certain he was the only guy he knew who owned a bathrobe like that. Marcel fiddled with the collar of the robe and Louis thought he caught a flash of something beneath it on his skin. A tattoo? Nah. Couldn’t be.

“Oh! Hi, Louis. Just—didn’t realize—you’re usually—”

“Hey, Marce. Got out of class early. Gonna hit the showers now.”

“Um—yeah—of course.”

Louis stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers and grabbed a towel and slid on some Adidas sandals. He turned as he opened the door to the view of Marcel still standing there clutching his robe, staring at Louis. Marcel sure was modest about stuff like this. Maybe Louis should be too if it made Marcel uncomfortable. A conversation for another time. 

As he walked down the hall, he wondered briefly why Marcel always slicked his hair back when he had such nice curls with his hair wet. 

When he returned to their room, Marcel was fully dressed with his hair done and sitting on his bed reading a book. Marcel nodded at him as he entered, and Louis heard the _click_ he’d heard this morning. Was it a pen? Maybe he was making notes in his book. 

After the game, he and Niall would probably head out to the bars, so he took his time choosing what to wear, maybe some tight jeans to show off his ass. He stood in front of the mirror for ages fixing his hair into a swoop that made his cheekbones look even sharper. People always noticed them if he did his hair like this, so why not?

“Hey, Marce, you want to go to Niall’s for the game?”

He glanced over at Marcel for his response and found him looking back with an odd expression on his face, his mouth slightly hanging open. _Click_.

Louis finally got a look at what was in Marcel’s hand. Decidedly not a pen. Looked like a counter of some kind that someone would use to count people entering a place. But then he was distracted again by Marcel talking.

“I—I’m not that into baseball really. But thanks. Just going to—stay in, I think.”

“Marcel, you can’t just stay in our room all the time. It’s not healthy or something. You’ve got to have a little fun now and then, don’t you think?”

Marcel shrugged. “Reading is fun.”

Louis rolled his eyes and made an exasperated face, and Marcel let out a bark of laughter that he tried to smother with his large hand. The laugh was kind of cute though and made Louis smile. “Fine, Marce. Fun with other people around.”

Marcel didn’t say anything, so Louis plopped down on his bed, startling him a bit. “How about this? Tomorrow night, you come out with me and my friends, just ones you’ve already met. Zayn, Niall, Liam. They’re nice guys. You can even decide what we do—within reason.”

A grin crossed Marcel’s face. “Within reason? Are you saying a wild night at the library is out of the question? Maybe a foreign film festival?”

“Fuck off. Like there’s even a foreign film festival here right now.”

Marcel’s smile grew bigger, large dimples carving into the sides of his cheeks. They drew in Louis’ eyes and made him want to poke his finger in them. “Fine. How about bowling?”

Louis jumped off the bed. “Sounds good. I’ll tell the guys. Pizza and bowling, maybe go out for a drink after and shoot some pool.”

Marcel nodded, looking down at his book for a moment before looking up at him again, their eyes meeting. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Louis narrowed his eyes. “Hey, no one is being a dick to you, are they? Because if they are I’ll—”

“No, nothing like that. Have fun, Louis.” Marcel looked like he was hiding a smile. 

“Okay, but you let me know if you have any problems with anyone. Anyway, I’ll probably crash at Niall’s tonight, just so you know.”

“Thanks for letting me know, so I don’t worry. See you tomorrow—Lou.”

SATURDAY

  
  


When he dragged himself back from Niall’s apartment the next morning, Marcel had already left, so he felt free to immediately strip off all his clothes and face plant onto his bed. He only let himself rest for a few minutes though. Wouldn’t want Marcel to get an eyeful of his bare ass if he walked in at that moment. 

No one had ever complained about seeing his ass before, but Marcel definitely didn’t seem like the type to appreciate nudity even if his ass was pretty spectacular, if he did say so himself. He forced himself up and into the shower before he gave in to a nap when he definitely needed to get some studying done today.

When he was out of the shower, he pulled a hoodie on, stuffed his laptop into his book bag, and headed off towards the library to find a quiet place to study where he wouldn’t be distracted by anything in their room. As he crossed the quad, he noticed someone familiar in a woolen sweater the color of brown mustard, heading in the same direction but from across the grass and on a different walkway. 

Louis hadn’t ever noticed just how quickly Marcel walked. He supposed it was those long legs of his. Long, slender legs were something Louis generally noticed on someone, as he had a bit of a thing for long legs like that. He shook his head a bit at that turn to his thoughts. 

When he got closer, Marcel appeared to stop striding and began dragging his feet a bit as he kicked at something on the ground. The bright smile on his face caused Louis to smile too even though he didn’t know what he was smiling about. _Click_. 

Just as he got close enough and was about to ask about the counter in Marcel’s hand, Marcel finally saw him and jumped in surprise. “Oh! Hi, Louis.”

“Hey, Marce. You headed to the library, too?”

“Yep. Just finished up a bit of tutoring and now I’m going to study.” He said it in such a pleased tone as though it were something to look forward to.

“Cool. Me too. Where do you like to study at? Haven’t really found the quietest spots.”

Marcel perked up. “Oh, I have the best spot! I’ll show you. It’s on the third floor back by the rare books section.”

It really did look like a good place to study, well away from any of the busier parts of the library. They settled into chairs across from each other at a small table, and Louis pulled out his laptop. The silence remained companionable as they each began their studies, and Louis wondered why they hadn’t ever studied here together before, chalking it up to Marcel just being a bit harder to get to know than the average person.

It wasn’t until Louis reached a particularly dry passage in the psych article he was reading that he glanced over to Marcel, who was quietly tapping away at his scientific calculator. His long fingers pressed the buttons in quick succession, and Louis found himself mesmerized by them.

They were just so— _long._ And Marcel’s hands were large enough to make the calculator look absurdly small as though it were made as a toy for a child. Why did they look so suggestive? Louis blinked a few times to shake himself out of the odd daze watching Marcel’s fingers had put him in and tried harder to concentrate on the journal article in front of him.

  
  


“What do you mean you guys can’t come?”

“It’s coming out both ends, Tommo.” Niall really did sound terrible, and there were some moans in the background that pointed to him telling the truth that they all either had the flu or food poisoning.

“Alright. Hope you guys feel better soon.”

Louis turned with a sigh towards Marcel who was sitting on his bed, a book open in his lap. 

“Bad news?”

“Yeah, apparently they’re all sick.”

Marcel shrugged and snuggled back into his pillow. “Oh well. Another time then.”

“Oh, no, you’re not getting out of tonight so easily, Marce. Get up and start getting ready.”

“I thought you just said your friends were all sick?”

Louis put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, well, _we_ aren’t, so we’re going bowling.”

“But—”

“No, buts. Get dressed. We’ll go get burgers or something before we bowl.”

Marcel mumbled something under his breath about butts as he climbed off his bed, but Louis didn’t ask since it was probably about his own ample one. 

“What do I need to get dressed for? I’m already dressed.”

“I’ve never seen you leave our room wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, so I figured you’d want to change. But I’m completely fine with what you’re wearing.”

Marcel snorted. “I’ll get dressed. These are just what I wear on laundry day.”

Louis was surprised to see Marcel pull out a pair of jeans from a drawer and a thin, blue sweater. Marcel glanced over his shoulder at Louis before quickly turning away again and taking the sweatshirt up and over his head. 

He knew Marcel was quite shy about changing in front of him, so he turned away to tug on a pair of jeans and then looked into his closet for a shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of something caught his attention and he looked over at Marcel in time to see the ink across his biceps and chest. 

“You have tattoos,” he blurted out.

Marcel whipped around, his sweater only around his arms and not yet over his head, the large tattoos on full display. “Um—yeah, I do.”

Louis walked towards him unable to stop himself from examining them more closely. “They’re really cool—and huge—and—”

“Unexpected?”

“Well—” Louis coughed. “Yeah, among other things.”

A large, intricate tattoo of a ship sat high on Marcel’s left arm and an enormous butterfly spread open across his torso. Louis noticed the flush of pink to his skin just as he pulled the sweater on, covering the tattoos and snapping Louis out of his trance.

Louis realized he hadn’t put a shirt on and walked back to the closet pulling on the first shirt he could lay his hands on. It was quite something to see those tattoos across Marcel’s frankly, well built muscles. Who knew he’d been hiding all that underneath sweater vests?

When he turned around, Marcel averted his eyes, as though he’d been caught staring. 

Louis cleared his throat. “Ready to go to McDonalds?”

“Fish Filet? Seriously?” Louis scrunched his nose in disgust as they sat down in a booth.

Marcel just smiled. “I like them. The tartar sauce is strangely delicious. I like to dip my fries in it.”

He did just that as Louis looked on in horror. “Marce. No. Please tell me you’re doing this just to fuck with me.”

Marcel let out another honk laugh. Somehow, he felt a little pride in being able to make someone as straight laced as Marcel let out a noise like that. “So you’re a McDonald’s purist then, are you?”

“Damn right. Quarter Pounder with only ketchup for my fires as God intended.”

Marcel nodded, playing along. “Hmm, yes. I think it’s in the bible right after the Book of Genesis.”

“Probably.”

“I guess I don’t mind being sacrilegious if it means I can eat tartar sauce with my french fries.” Marcel shrugged and stuffed a few fries into his mouth with a grin. 

Louis was finding it harder and harder to look away as Marcel ate. He hadn’t ever noticed how long his tongue was, but he seemed to be in the habit of eating tongue first. He wondered what else Marcel could do with that tongue. Was it suddenly a little warm in here? He took a drink of his Coke to cool off.

He slurped at the last remaining drops through his straw before he went to get a refill. When he glanced over to Marcel, he found him watching with his mouth hanging open strangely. 

_Click_.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you about—”

“Marcel!” Someone stopped dead in her tracks at their booth. 

Marcel cleared his throat. “Hi, Emily.”

Emily eyed them closely for a moment. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your date.”

“Oh—um—no, this isn’t—I mean, Louis is—we’re just—”

Louis interrupted Marcel’s barrage of half sentences. “Hi, I’m Louis, Marcel’s roommate. Gonna just go grab a refill. You want one, Marce?”

“Um—no. I’m fine still.”

Louis nodded and got up from the table as Emily spoke with Marcel. She was gone when he returned back to the booth.

“So who’s Emily?” Louis waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I tutor her in Chemistry once a week. And you can stop saying it like that, I’m not interested in her. I don’t really put labels on my sexuality but in general I date men.”

“Ah, okay. Good to know.”

“Is it?”

“I mean, sure. I’m glad you felt comfortable telling me. I’m gay, just so you know.”

Marcel snorted. “Yeah, I know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I noticed the comforter on your bed is a rainbow flag. You have a poster in our room that says _We’re here. We’re queer. Get used to it._ And you’re literally wearing a pin on your jacket right now that says _I am gay & that’s okay.” _

Louis couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling out of him if he tried. “Fine, I guess I’m fairly obvious.” 

Marcel just smiled his big dimpled smile and took another tongue-first bite of his fish sandwich.

Bowling with Marcel was not at all what Louis thought it would be.

For one thing, Marcel took it all entirely more seriously than Louis ever imagined anyone could take bowling. 

“Gosh dang it!” Marcel eyed the one pin left standing as though it had personally insulted him.

“Calm down. You’re already beating me by like a thousand points.”

“I am calm,” Marcel bit out as he readied himself to get the spare. 

The ball slid just shy of the pin. “Fudge nuggets!” 

Louis threw his head back as his laughter poured out of him, tears streaming down his face. “Fudge nuggets,” he gasped.

Marcel actually did calm down and looked a little silly at his outburst. “Sorry.”

“Oh, yeah,” Louis said between giggles. “I’m so offended by—fudge nuggets.” 

_Click_.

“I’ll have a Stella, and he’ll have a—” He pointed to Marcel.

Marcel turned bright red. “Um—I’m not—er—root beer please.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to put you on the spot. Didn’t realize you don’t drink.”

“Louis,” Marcel hissed. “I’m nineteen. Of course, I don’t drink. It’s illegal.”

“Ohhhh—right right. I mean, I know the bartender, so I can get you something if you want. But obviously, no pressure.”

Marcel chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “Well, I have always wanted to try a Cosmopolitan.”

Louis grinned. “Your wish is my command.”

“In my dreams,” Marcel mumbled as Louis waved the bartender back over. 

“You drink Cosmos in your dreams?”

Marcel huffed out a laugh. “Not exactly.”

Louis felt like he’d missed something, but he paid for the drinks before Marcel could notice. 

So it turned out that Marcel was shit at pool, but he really loved dancing, if the way he moved like a noodle all over the dance floor could be called dancing. But for some reason, it just made it all the more fun. Louis felt like he could really just let loose and dance purely for enjoyment. And if he shook his ass a little more than usual, who could blame him for using what the universe gave him?

They returned back to their dorm room together, a little tipsy and laughing and fell into their beds with smiles on their faces. As he lay in the darkness listening to Marcel’s quiet, slightly nasal, snoring, Louis thought about how he’d had a few things wrong about Marcel. 

They’d had so much fun together tonight. It was the most fun night Louis had had in a while if he was honest. Maybe he’d been lucky to end up rooming with Marcel because how else would they have ever met? An odd chill ran through him at the thought that they probably would not have ever met. Marcel would just be the slightly nerdy guy down the hall who only left his room to eat and study. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he also wondered how he’d missed how hot Marcel was beneath the nerdy exterior. How had he missed those long legs all this time? The green eyes and the dimples and the—well, frankly everything. His mind conjured up an image of Marcel dancing with his arms flailing over his head and his sweater riding up enough that his tight abs were on display. 

His last thought was that maybe he shouldn’t be thinking of his roommate this way.

  
  


SUNDAY

Louis’s dream man was back. The canopied bed was there as the man carried him over to it like a scene right out of a romance novel. His dream man still had those same strong, lean muscles and tattoos, but this time he could almost see his face. And the tattoos—they looked familiar now—

 _Click_.

Louis tried desperately to hold onto the dream. He just wanted to see where it all led. Will dream man kiss him now that he carried him to bed? Will he do more?

 _Click_.

The sound of a distinctive honking laugh accompanied the click, and Louis knew it was no use trying to hold on as his eyes flickered open. 

Marcel was on his own bed clearly watching something on his laptop, headphones on, and that fucking clicker in his hand as he tries to stifle his laughter with his other hand. 

“Marce, what the fuck. Stop clicking,” Louis moaned, covering his face with his pillow. 

“Sorry, Lou. It’s just this TikTok my sister sent me. So funny. This cat smells a pancake and then—”

Louis sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “I fucking hate TikTok.”

Marcel gasped. “No! But Lou, there are so many funny cat videos on there!”

Louis snorted. “What is it with you and that clicker anyway?”

Marcel shrugged, but didn’t explain. “I—um got you some tea from Bread Garden. It’s on your desk. And I picked up some doughnuts, too.”

“Oh.” Louis hopped down off the bed and started towards the tea. “Thanks, Marcel. That’s really nice of you. I love their tea.”

“No big deal,” Marcel said, though the pleased look on his face said otherwise. 

Marcel looked so lovely sat there on his bed, looking absurdly put together for being the same person he watched dance around like a waving tube man advertising a used car dealership. His white patterned button up was buttoned all the way up, and his white v-necked sweater vest did not hint much at the person who fell asleep in his jeans last night. 

But the green eyes with a sparkle in them from his laughter, the high color on his cheeks, the dimples...these were all the same Marcel from last night, the one he’d found such an unexpected connection with.

He stared too long because Marcel looked up from his screen quizzically. “Gonna take a shower.”

He grabbed a towel and shampoo and quickly made his way out the door and down the hall. 

As he soaped up his body, he thought suddenly of his dream man and how he had started to look suspiciously like his roommate. How long had his dream man been Marcel? The world had turned on its axis a bit, and when he made it back to his dorm room, he stood outside the door for a moment to gather himself.

He opened the door to Marcel laughing, probably at another stupid cat tik tok, but the laughter died on his face as he saw Louis standing just inside the door wearing nothing but a towel. He was starting to get the feeling that his newfound interest in his roommate might be mutual. 

_Click_.

“Forgot my clothes,” Louis shrugged. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from a drawer and an Adidas t-shirt. He let the towel drop.

 _Click_.

He pulled on the sweatpants forgoing any underwear and then pulled on the t-shirt.

 _Click_.

Marcel wasn’t even pretending not to look. Interesting.

“Wanna hang out? Watch a movie or something?” Louis grabbed some socks out of another drawer.

“Um—sure.”

Louis grabbed a doughnut and his tea and scooted up onto Marcel’s bed, snuggling in close. He pulled the headphones off Marcel’s head and unplugged them, enjoying Marcel’s quick intake of breath.

Marcel cleared his throat. “What should we watch?”

“You pick.”

Marcel opened Netflix and scanned through a list that looked entirely made up of romantic comedies as far as Louis could tell as he munched on his doughnut and sipped his tea. Marcel finally settled on _Clueless_.

“This okay?” Marcel asked as Alicia Silverstone walked across the screen. 

“Sure.” Louis waggled his eyebrows. “Paul Rudd, so you know.”

“I do indeed,” Marcel grinned. 

“His eyes really do it for me. I’ve got kind of a thing for green eyes.”

“I have green eyes!” 

“I know.”

 _Click_.

“Marcel. I’ve had enough of the counter. Tell me what it means.”

Marcel just grinned and shook his head. Louis climbed back off the bed to set down his tea and half eaten doughnut, and then climbed back into the bed. Marcel giggled at something on the screen and then clicked the fucking counter.

“Just tell me!”

“No.” Marcel just laughed harder. 

Louis lunged for the counter just as Marcel moved it out of his reach, ending up with a lap full of Louis. 

_Click_.

“Argh!” Louis made another lunge for the counter, wrapping his fingers around Marcel’s wrist.

 _Click_. 

Marcel deftly closed the laptop and scooted it away from the edge of the bed, still holding the counter tightly in his fist. Louis squirmed, trying to pry open his fingers as Marcel held tight to his waist with one arm and hand, madly clicking away with his other.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

Louis went limp in false defeat, and just as Marcel relaxed a bit he made one final lunge, snatching the counter from Marcel’s grip. 

“Yes!”

And then Louis found himself pinned beneath Marcel, held down by his long legs and large hands encircling his wrists. Marcel managed to click the counter even as it was still gripped in Louis’ fist.

There was more than just a shine in Marcel’s eyes. They were wide, pupils large, as he stared down at Louis beneath him.

“Marcel—” Louis’ voice came out in an unexpected rasp.

“Mm?” Marcel licked his lips.

“What’s the counter for?”

Marcel sighed and sat up, releasing him. “It’s silly.”

“What’s silly?”

“It’s just a thing I was trying. Like to train myself to look at things more positively.”

“I don’t get it.”

“So I click it whenever something happens that makes me smile or feel happy. And then I can look back and see how many things made me happy that day. It’s actually really worked pretty well so far.”

Louis furrowed his brows thinking back on how often Marcel seemed to click that thing. “You click that thing constantly.”

“Not really,” Marcel admitted quietly. “But um—maybe it seems that way to you because—well—”

“Yeah?”

“I um—click it a lot when I’m around you.”

“Oh.” He tried to think back about every time Marcel had clicked the counter around him, how he’d just clicked it many times pressed up against Louis.

Marcel’s face flushed pink in that way that Louis found so endearing and then groaned a bit in embarrassment. “Sorry, I—mmph”

Louis grabbed Marcel by the front of his sweater vest, pulling him into a kiss. If Marcel was startled by it, he overcame it quickly, licking into Louis’ mouth desperately. Louis kept hold of his vest as though he might need to keep him there, but Marcel pushed back against him until he was laying back against Marcel’s pillow.

Marcel made the most delightful noises as their bodies strained against each other, strangled gasps as he moaned Louis’ name. It made Louis feel like a fucking rock star if he was being honest with himself that he could make someone—not just someone, _Marcel_ —whimper just from kissing him with all their clothes still on. 

And then one of those hands he’d admired on multiple occasions, slipped beneath his sweatpants. “Fuck.” 

Now it was Louis’ turn to moan, needy and desperate for Marcel’s touch. When his long fingers wrapped around his cock, he panted against his lips in breathy huffs. Without lube, the friction was slightly rough, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

It didn’t last long though before Marcel had pulled away from their heated kiss and began heading down Louis’ body, rucking his sweatshirt up his chest and stripping his sweatpants down his legs as he went and releasing Louis’ cock from its constraints.

Louis sat up on his elbows to look down at the picture this all made. Marcel still fully dressed, sweater vest and all, with his glasses a little askew and his hair tousled and his lips puffy from Louis’ kisses settled between his legs and eyed his cock like an especially delicious treat. 

Marcel’s eyes fluttered shut as he took Louis into the wet heat of his mouth and Louis nearly came undone just at the feel of it. Fuck, Marcel just looked so gorgeous as he took Louis between his pretty pink lips. 

Louis wasn’t sure how experienced Marcel was, but it was clear that he took blow jobs as seriously as bowling, maybe even as seriously as studying, and with even more enthusiasm. Marcel’s fingers pressed into his thighs and then his ass, holding him firmly as he swallowed him down.

Louis let his fingers tangle into Marcel’s curls that had been let loose by all their kissing. The pleased hum that Marcel made at that has Louis hissing with pleasure. Louis didn’t remember the last time he had a blow job that made his head spin like this. Maybe he’d never had one quite like this.

He felt his climax begin to build and his muscles tightened. He tugged at Marcel’s hair to warn him, but that just elicited a renewed effort on Marcel’s part, his lips and mouth slid up and down his cock in an increasingly frantic rhythm. And then he felt the soft brush of Marcel’s thumb against his hole, and the orgasm that seared through him and into Marcel’s slick mouth left him utterly breathless.

Marcel scooted back up the bed, a very satisfied look on his face as he lay next to Louis. 

“Fucking hell, Marce. That was incredible. _You’re_ incredible.”

Marcel half shrugged with a knowing smirk on his face. “Maybe you should give nerds more of a chance. We tend to overcompensate.”

Louis cupped Marcel’s face with one hand, gently stroking his cheek where he knew a dimple would be if he were smiling. “I only want to give you a chance.”

“Oh.”

“Do you—I mean, are you interested in something more with me, Marce? Because this goes far beyond just simple attraction for me. I think you’re really amazing and special and—”

A loud honk of a laugh erupted from Marcel’s lips. “Louis! You don’t have to convince me of anything. I practically drooled when you walked into our dorm room on the first day, and I’ve been falling in love with you ever since.”

“Oh.”

“Can’t believe I got this lucky that somehow you actually want to give us being together a chance.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky. You’re lovely, Marce.”

Marcel huffed out a laugh. “No really, _I’m_ the one who’s lucky. The most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen in my life wants to be with me. It’s like a dream come true. I’m afraid I’ll wake up.”

Louis realized the story of his dream man will have to be told at some point to convince Marcel, but for now, he just really wanted to return the favor. “I’m the one who’s lucky. You just gave me the best orgasm of my life, and you’re still laying here with your cock hard and pressed against my thigh.”

Marcel laughed. “Well, I suspect I may be about to get even luckier.”

“You suspect right. But first, you might want to take your sweater vest off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the fic please leave kudos and comments! If you want to reblog the fic post on tumblr you can find the post [here](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/625619999483183104/c-l-i-c-k-a-marcel-au-by-allwaswell16-art). And if you'd like to retweet the tweet, you can find that [here](https://twitter.com/all_was_well_16/status/1291024685115871234?s=20). And if you do any of these things I will love you forever! <3 <3
> 
> This fic was also based on [this prompt](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/623202592246431744/vajussy-aureliaborealis-chakrabot) I saw on tumblr.


End file.
